My Brother and My Close Friend
by Ririn Cross
Summary: "Byakuya, aku punya satu permintaan," ujar Ichigo dengan nada serius. "Aku akan menikahi Rukia." Warning : Not incest. IchiRuki, ByaRuki


One-shot! Fanfict ini terjadi karena cinta saya terhadap kapten divisi ke-6 batalyon 13 pasukan tumbuh kembali! *ketahuan banget kalau kemarin miss it* *digampar reader*

Ehm, salam kenal semua ya buat para readers and author, setelah hiatus lama saya mencoba membuat ff di fandom ini, jadi selamat membaca… ^^

~

**Disclaimer :**

**BLEACH ****© Tite Kubo**

**Genre : **

**Family, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy **

**Pairing :**

**ByaRuki and IchiRuki**

**Author : **

**Ririn Kiseki**

**Warning :**

**Not incest, but sebenarnya aku suka ByaRuki romance T_T, Rukia POV di beberapa part, jalan cerita yang tiba-tiba berubah, Byakuya POV secara tersirat**

**::My Brother and My Close Friend::**

~

-RUKIA POV-

Aku adalah Rukia Kuchiki seorang dewa kematian. Semuanya berubah saat aku bertemu dengan pemuda berambut orange tersebut. Ya, pasti kalian tahu siapa dia, tentu saja, dia adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo membuat kehidupanku berubah. Ia bisa membuatku marah setiap saat, tetapi sekaligus dapat membuatku nyaman bersamanya. Lumayan lama kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, juga dengan Renji sang babon itu. Kami menjadi trio yang kompak!

Sebenarnya masih ada yang mengganjal di dalam hatiku. Bukan masalah kalau Ichigo itu manusia, karena pada dasarnya ia mudah bergaul dan dengan caranya itu ia sangat mudah diterima dimanapun ia berada. Tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah kakakku. Ehm, iya, Byakuya Nii-sama. Kalian tahu kan kalau ia sangat susah untuk menerima hal-hal baru? Saat aku pertama datang ke sini saja aku merasa sangat asing, yang membuatku betah tinggal di sini adalah karena ia kakak iparku, suami dari mendiang kakakku Hisana.

Selama kurang lebih empat puluh tahun hidup bersamanya tidak membuatnya melihatku. Batinku jadi tersiksa, sebenarnya ia menganggapku sebagai apa? Adik? Sikapnya sangat dingin. Teman? Mana mungkin. Atau jangan-jangan ia tidak menganggapku sebagai apa-apa. Sikapnya menjadi lebih buruk dan semakin dingin saja setelah ada Ichigo. Nii-sama, apa salahku? Aku jadi bingung dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya. Fiuh, malangnya nasibku. Dan tanpa kusadari bulir-bulir bening itu membasahi pipiku.

-END OF RUKIA POV-

~XXX~

"Byakuya-sama, ini tehnya silahkan diminum," ujar salah satu abdi di mansion Kuchiki yang memang bertugas mengantarkan teh untuk Byakuya. Kepala keluarga Kuchiki tersebut tak banyak memberikan reaksi, bahkan ia tak mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen yang ada dihadapannya. Sang pelayan tersebut mundur teratur seperti sudah terbiasa dengan sikap tuannya, karena itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya masih tetap bergelut dengan dokumennya. Saat hari menjelang senja, ketika sinar mentari mulai meredup, sang kapten segera bangkit dari tempat peraduannya. Ia membuka sedikit jendela yang langsung berhubungan dengan danau yang berada di Kuchiki mansionnya tersebut. Dari jauh samar-samar ia melihat sesosok gadis kecil sedang termenung duduk di pinggiran danau, kaki mungilnya tercelup ke kedalamnya. Tetapi ada yang membuat sang kapten tak mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis itu. Fiuh, sang kapten menghela nafas. Ia masih tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, apakah selama ini ia salah menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangnya. Apa belum cukup dengan segala kenyamanan yang telah ia berikan? Tentu saja tidak!

Byakuya telah berusaha untuk menjalankan amanat dari mendiang istrinya, ia melakukannya walau hal tersebut melanggar peraturan klannya. Byakuya tidak bisa menunjukkan emosinya secara langsung, ia hanya bisa mengamati dari jauh. Sebagai seorang bangsawan ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, apalagi kini ia sebagai penerus klan Kuchiki. Beban yang harus ia pikul sangat berat. Tetapi saat melihat Rukia ia jadi merasa lebih tenang.

Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang membuat Byakuya cemburu. Ichigo Kurosaki tentunya. Pemuda tersebut membuat perhatian Rukia teralihkan. Rukia jadi sering bersama pemuda itu dan jarang berinteraksi dengannya. Byakuya ingin menjadi kakak yang baik, ingin mendapat perhatian dari sang adik, tetapi sejak ada Ichigo semuanya berubah. Ya, Rukia jadi semakin menjauh darinya.

Byakuya sekali lagi melirik ke arah danau tersebut. Kini di samping gadis tadi telah duduk pula sesosok pemuda berambut jeruk yang baru saja terlintas dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba tangan sang kapten terkepal, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi reiatsunya mulai keluar. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, Byakuya segera menyadari dan mulai mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Ia kembali memasang ekspresi dingin seperti biasanya.

~XXX~

-RUKIA POV-

"Hey Rukia, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba langsung duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau menangis?"

Oh, astaga. Aku segera menyembunyikan wajahku dan mengelak, "Errr. Tidak kok. Siapa juga yang menangis!"

"Heh! Kau tak bisa bohong!" Ichigo dengan tegas tapi lembut mendongakkan wajahku. Mata kami saling bertatapan. Ia seperti menyelami apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Masalah Byakuya lagi ya?" celetuknya.

Deg. Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"Ehm…" Tak ada penjelasan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Tentu saja. Satu hal yang bisa membuatmu menangis begitu mudah itu pasti karena orang bodoh itu," komentarnya tepat sasaran. Ichigo benar.

Pada saat yang bersamaan aku merasakan reiatsu itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nii-sama. Ichigo juga merasakannya. Itu terlihat dari keningnya yang berkerut, ups itu kan memang kerutan permanen.

Aku bermaksud mengabaikannya, tetapi tanpa aba-aba, pengganti Shinigami tersebut telah menggandengku mengikutinya. Mau apa sebenarnya pemuda ini?

Ia kini sudah membawaku ke depan ruang kerja Byakuya Nii-sama. Ia mau cari mati ya?

Ichigo mengetuk pintu dengan pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi ia mencoba dengan volume lebih keras. Masih sama. Kini ia semakin keras saja, "Byakuya! Kau ada di dalam kan. Biarkan kami masuk!" teriaknya benar-benar ingin cari mati. Aku hanya bisa mengelus dada.

Karena emosi atau sudah hilang kesabaran Ichigo menggedor pintu itu lebih keras.

KRIET

Pintunya terbuka dengan begitu mudah. Ternyata tidak di kunci? Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa melihat wajah Ichigo yang merah karena marah sekaligus menahan malu, tetapi aku tidak melakukannya karena ini sedang dalam situasi yang tidak tepat.

Di balik meja tampak Nii-sama masih asyik dengan dokumennya. Hatiku langsung mencelos. Ia tidak menganggap kami datang? Paling tidak tunjukkan kalau ia tahu kami ada. Bahuku berguncang tanpa kusadari kristal itu jatuh lagi. Sial, kenapa di sini? Cepat-cepat aku menghapusnya. Pada saat yang bersamaan ia telah mengalihkan pandangan pada kami.

-END OF RUKIA POV-

~XXX~

TLEK

Kuas Byakuya terjatuh, ia masih dapat bertahan jika melihat si pemuda orange berteriak-teriak, tetapi saat gadis mungil yang ada di sampingnya mulai menitikkan air mata, sang kapten tidak dapat tinggal diam. Ia mengarahkan pandangan pada Rukia yang sedang berusaha menghapusnya. Gadis itu mungkin berpikir menyembunyikan semuanya akan lebih baik dan menurutnya hal tabu jika menangis di depan sang kakak.

Ya, selama ini Byakuya hampir tidak pernah melihat Rukia menangis. Sekarang apa yang membuat gadis itu menangis? Apakah pemuda berambut jeruk itu, ataukah ada hal lain?

Sang kapten benar-benar tidak peka.

"Ada apa?" Byakuya mencoba bersikap tenang padahal ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia.

"Hm, menurutmu bagaimana?" Ichigo malah balik bertanya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting jangan berdiri di depan ruang kerjaku seperti itu," jawab Byakuya dingin.

Ichigo berjengit. Rukia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Rukia." Byakuya memanggil Rukia untuk menghampirinya. Rukia sangat terkejut. Tidak biasanya Byakuya memanggil namanya seperti itu. Rukia ragu. Di satu sisi ia ingin menghampiri kakaknya, di sisi lain ia enggan melakukannya.

Saat Rukia hendak melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba tangan Ichigo mencegahnya. Rukia menatap pemuda berambut jeruk itu penuh tanda tanya.

"Tetaplah di sini," pinta Ichigo. Rukia masih menatapnya heran, tetapi tubuhnya mengikuti perintah Ichigo.

Byakuya masih stay cool di mejanya. Meski dalam hati ia sedang emosi, kenapa pemuda berambut orange itu berani-beraninya melarang Rukia mendekatinya?

"Byakuya, aku punya satu permintaan," ujar Ichigo dengan nada serius. Byakuya tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ichigo pun tak mempedulikan hal itu dan masih melanjutkan kata-katanya yang notabene bisa mengagetkan seluruh isi Soul Society. "Aku akan menikahi Rukia."

JGGEEERR

Rukia shock mendengar permintaan Ichigo. Byakuya menatap horor ke arah pemuda itu. Ichigo malah tersenyum simpul. Yumichika si biang gosip yang baru saja sampai dan mempunyai kepentingan mengantarkan dokumen penting untuk Byakuya langsung kaku di tempat.

~XXX~

Di rumah Ichigo.

"Ichigo kau gila!" Rukia langsung melempar tendangan tepat pada sasarannya.

"Aduh! Rukia, kau bisa lebih sopan sedikit tidak sih!" Ichigo membentak sambil memegang perutnya yang tadi terkena tendangan gadis itu.

"Kau itu yang tidak sopan! Siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu!" bentak Rukia.

Kon yang baru saja dari jalan-jalan langsung senang mendapati Rukia telah kembali, tetapi ia heran saat mendengar kata 'menikah'.

"Nee-san, Ichigo, siapa yang mau menikah?"

"Kami," jawab Ichigo enteng.

Rukia tampak naik darah, Kon juga ikut-ikutan.

"Kubunuh kau Ichigo!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

~XXX~

Soul Society

Divisi ke-13

"Ichigo dan Rukia mau menikah?" Ukitake langsung shock mendengar berita itu. Secara tiba-tiba asmanya kambuh.

"Kapten…Kapten!" Kiyone langsung panik. "Sentaro, kapten kritis…!" teriaknya. Sentaro yang berada di luar divisi langsung datang, dan seperti rekannya ia juga tampak sangat panik.

Divisi ke-10

"Ba..bagaimana bisa mereka menikah?" Hitsugaya sweatdrop mendengar berita yang sedang hangat-hangatnya beredar di kalangan Shinigami tersebut.

"Bisa saja kapten. Mereka kan juga manusia," komentar Rangiku seadanya.

"Mereka bukan manusia, kecuali si rambut jeruk itu," balas Hisagi yang kebetulan sedang main ke tempat Rangiku.

"Biar saja, suka-suka mereka. Ehm, kalau aku, nanti aku akan menikah dengan Gin…." Rangiku menerawang jauh.

Divisi ke-1

"Benarkah itu?" Yamamoto Soutaichou bertopang dagu. Kelihatannya sang kapten seluruh pasukan juga ikut bingung.

"Iya Soutaichou, bagaimana pendapat Anda?" tanya Sasakibe.

"Hm…. Anak muda jaman sekarang," ujar Yamamoto sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Sasakibe hanya menghela nafas.

Divisi ke-11

"Yumichika? Kau serius?" tanya Ikkaku mengintimidasi.

"I..iya… aku serius!" jawab Yumichika agak berjengit karena melihat tatapan Ikkaku yang menyeramkan. "Aku melihatnya sendiri!" ujarnya lebih menegaskan.

"Hm, lalu bagaimana reaksi Kuchiki Taichou?" Ikkaku manggut-manggut.

"Sangat mengerikan," tambah Yumichika.

"Menikah itu apa?" tiba-tiba Yachiru sudah berada di antara mereka berdua.

Divisi ke-6

"APAA!" Renji langsung terguncang mendengar berita itu. Langsung saja ia menuju ke tempat sang kapten.

Byakuya masih berada di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Kapten. benarkah berita itu?" tanya Renji mencoba bersikap lebih tenang di hadapan kapten yang ia hormati tersebut.

Byakuya tak menunjukkan reaksi. Renji tahu berbicara dengan kaptennya tidak akan membantu banyak. Ia kemudian berjalan gontai meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi langkahnya didahului oleh kecepatan sang kapten.

~XXX~

"Kau tahu kan apa akibatnya mempermainkan aku?" ujar Rukia yang kini telah membuat Ichigo babak belur.

"Aish…iya iya, maafkan aku Rukia," ujar Ichigo menyerah.

"Kau akan mendapat lebih lagi Ichigo!" Kon ikut-ikutan menindas Ichigo.

"Hey kalian berdua, tidak bisakah kalian berhenti menyiksa diriku?"

"Tidak!" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba seekor kupu-kupu neraka terbang ke arah Rukia. Senkaimon terbuka dan muncullah sosok tinggi, gagah dan perkasa dari seorang Byakuya Kuchiki. Pemandangan yang tak enak dilihat sebenarnya, karena sekarang Rukia sedang menindih Ichigo.

Keduanya langsung terdiam. Byakuya yang masuk tanpa memperhitungkan apa yang kini dihadapannya tampak sangat terkejut.

"Rukia…" ujarnya lirih. Entah kenapa dari mata sang kapten tampak sebuah tatapan sendu. Byakuya Kuchiki yang selalu dingin dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun kini memberikan tatapan seperti itu? Rukia yang melihatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang salah, maaf." Byakuya Kuchiki yang dengan keangkuhannya tidak pernah meminta maaf kini mengatakan itu. Dunia sedang terbalik!

Byakuya kemudian segera berbalik hendak kembali ke Soul Society tetapi tangannya telah ditahan oleh tangan mungil Rukia. Entah mengapa gadis itu tidak ingin kakaknya pergi,

~XXX~

"Nii-sama, maafkan aku. Ichigo hanya bercanda waktu itu," ujar Rukia penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Begitukah?" Byakuya mencoba meyakinkan.

"Iya Nii-sama, ia mungkin hanya ingin mencoba menghiburku," jawab Rukia. Byakuya termenung sejenak. Rukia menyerahkan secangkir kopi hangat.

"Hm,," Byakuya berdeham kemudian menyesap kopi tersebut. Ia memakai gigai dan keduanya sedang duduk bersama di taman Karakura.

"Nii-sama tidak marah kan?" ujar Rukia memelas.

"Hm,," jawab Byakuya lagi.

"Hm?" Rukia tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, kakaknya kembali menjadi kakak yang dingin. Huh, apalagi sekarang suasana juga semakin dingin.

Salju tiba-tiba turun dan membuat suhu menjadi lebih dingin lagi. Rukia hanya bisa pasrah, tubuh mungilnya mungkin akan beku nantinya. Tetapi tidak, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar memeluknya, dan merapatkan posisinya. Rukia menatap ke arah kakaknya.

"Mendekatlah," ujar Byakuya. Tanpa banyak bertanya sekaligus masih dengan keheranan, Rukia mendekat meski juga dengan perasaan agak takut.

Hangat. Itu yang ia rasakan. Kakaknya ternyata peduli padanya. Mungkin selama ini Byakuya menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan berbagai cara tetapi Rukia tak menyadarinya. Rukia bersyukur karena kejadian yang menghebohkan tersebut dapat mendekatkannya dengan sang kakak.

~XXX~

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya Ichigo!" pamit Rukia bersemangat.

"Nii-sama, ucapkan salam perpisahan untuk mereka," pinta Rukia.

"Kami pulang dulu," ujarnya singkat dengan ekspresi agak kaku. Aish, kebiasaan hemat kata-kata oleh Byakuya memang tidak bisa dihilangkan.

Ichigo dan Kon hanya bisa diam mematung melihat kakak beradik yang baru saja akur tersebut. Byakuya dan Rukia kemudian segera menghilang di balik gerbang Senkaimon.

Setelah keduanya pergi Ichigo berbisik, "Padahal aku serius."

~XXX~

Keesokannya di Soul Society

Byakuya dan Rukia berjalan menuju batalyon 13 pasukan. Mereka tentu saja masih harus bekerja.

Byakuya mengantar Rukia ke divisi 13. Padahal Rukia sudah menolaknya tetapi sang kapten tetap keras kepala.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu bilang saja," ujar Byakuya mengawali pembicaraan.

"Eh, i..iya Nii-sama. Terima kasih," jawab Rukia salah tingkah. Kakaknya menjadi sosok yang berbeda sekarang.

Kini mereka telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang divisi ke-13. Saat mereka membuka gerbang divisi ke-13 betapa terkejutnya Rukia.

"Apa ini?"

Divisi ke-13 berubah seperti sebuah tempat pesta. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi di sana ada karangan bunga yang bertuliskan 'Selamat Menempuh Hidup Baru Rukia dan Ichigo'.

"Hey pengantinnya sudah datang!" teriak Rangiku bersemangat.

"Rukia selamat ya, meski hati ini sakit tapi aku akan merestui demi kebahagian kalian," ujar Renji menyalami Rukia.

"Kapten selamat ya," ujar Renji lagi sambil menyalami Byakuya. Kemudian ia segera pergi dengan wajah sedih.

"Kami sudah membuatkan pesta untuk Rukia-chan dan Ichigo! Meski aku tidak tahu apa pernikahan itu! ayo bersenang-senang Ken-chan!" teriak Yachiru.

"Ya, jarang sekali ada pesta seperti ini. Aku mau minum!" tanggap Kenpachi.

"Lho, mana Ichigo?" tanya Kyouraku.

"Jangan bilang kalian yang mau menikah ya?" tanya Soifon.

Byakuya dan Rukia hanya sweatdrop.

"_Ichigo…kau benar-benar akan kubunuh!"_ teriak Rukia dalam hati. Sedangkan Byakuya telah siap dengan Zenbonsakuranya.

**~OWARI~**

Jangan lupa RnR ya…^^

Arigatou…. *Deep bow*


End file.
